


how his world ends

by Winchesterek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys make a last attempt to stop Lucifer and save the world, but this is how Dean's world ends...</p>
            </blockquote>





	how his world ends

It had been coming down to this since the day that they started this long crusade and Dean knew that after everything that they’d gone through, after all the pain and all the betrayal that this was going to be his last straw and that losing Sam would break him down permanently and he wouldn’t be able to go on without his brother. The long hard battles had given way to their love for one another, only for the war to consume them whole and as he watched Sam stand there, looking between Bobby, Castiel, and him – he drew in a needed breath as he tried to keep from breaking down right there. He wanted to beg Sam not to do this, but as he’d told him earlier this plan was going against every fiber in his being, but Sam wanted to go through with it anyways. He’d told him that he’d back him and this is what he was doing exactly. He was trying hard here to trust his brother’s judgment so they could gain some semblance of what they’d had so many years ago - each other’s backs and the knowledge that no matter what happened, they would be there for each other. He wasn’t going to say goodbye to him, not like this… because that meant that it would be final and that would mean that Dean expected to lose him. And that was the last thing Dean was willing to accept.

Sam looked over at his brother after his brief exchange with Cas and he could feel Dean’s unspoken words hanging heavy in the air which left him with a sigh as his eyes darkened… trying to carry some of Dean’s pain. He knew that he might very well not walk out of this as himself, but he also had to consider that this might be their last hope to stop Lucifer and Sam was willing to risk everything on it. He had to believe and he hoped that doing this would grant his redemption for all the wrongs he’d committed these past three years. For all the times that he’d hurt Dean and every time he’d cut his brother deeper than he had before. And he knew that if he said goodbye to Dean now that he’d lose his will to fight Lucifer when he let him in. Because Dean might not be there to pull him out of it if he couldn’t do it himself.

“Dean…” he started as he let the distance between them hang there and carefully let his green eyes study his brothers face.

“Sam… don’t...” Dean said as he shook his head and looked away from his brother. He didn’t want to hear it because he wouldn’t accept the thought that Sam wasn’t coming back to him. “Just don’t.”

Sam cast his eyes down, trying to gather himself so he could actually do this. Do what Dean was asking him not to. He had to be strong for once in his life and take the reins… since Dean had been doing it for him for most of his life. And the times that he’d actually done so himself hadn’t turned out so well. And he could fix it. After this he could fix it… they had time didn’t they? After they got through this, like they had everything else that had come between them. Sam had to believe that they could. Otherwise, what else would he be possibly holding onto if not Dean? “Yeah…” he replied to Dean, not going there and he drew in a heavy breath before he looked back up to him. “I’ll see you on the other side?” he asked Dean softly, his eyes breaking the hard exterior he could see his brother desperately trying to hold onto.

Dean let a sad smile grace his lips as he bit back the emotion in his voice and looked back to Sammy, standing there in front of him, silently begging him for something that would give him the strength to walk out of the alley and into the building where they both knew that Lucifer was waiting. “Yeah…” he nodded and gave a painful chuckle as he kept his gaze on his brother. “I’ll be waiting for you,” he told him, whether that meant waiting here for him or in Heaven or Hell. He’d wait for him.

Sam nodded, not sure what else he could say to Dean that wouldn’t be a goodbye… and he fingered the amulet in his pocket as he stood there before he started towards his brother, pulling it out and closed the space between them as he showed Dean the offering in his hand. “You should keep this…” he told his brother, having fished it out of the trash can when Dean had thrown it away after they’d returned from Heaven. When he’d thrown them away.

Dean looked down to Sam’s hand as his brother moved forward and he furrowed his brows before he realized what it was exactly Sam was holding… and then his features smoothed out as he studied the amulet Sam had given him as a kid. He’d taken it from the trash can back in… Dean stayed silent as he reached his hand towards the amulet and took it from his brother's, running his fingers over the cool metal. He cast green eyes back up to Sam and there was a faint light there that he knew they were both holding onto. “Thanks…really...” he said to him, rolling it around in his hand before he moved to put it around his neck again.

Sam gave him a tender smile that reached his eyes when he saw Dean put the amulet back on, trying to imprint his brother’s touch against his hand into his memory, holding onto it… because he knew that he’d have to remember things like that. And without saying another word he looked between the three men watching him and started down the alley. Towards Lucifer.


End file.
